The lost Noxian
by Otheraccountbanned
Summary: Past the Great Barrier, into the depths of the Kumungu Jungle, lives a man like no other. The Elements bend to his will, and he uses them to create a state of peace within his part of the jungle. But when an assassin tries to kill him, and the people hunting him burn down his home, he has one place to go. The institute of War. Who is this man? He, Is the Lost Noxian. Rated m
1. Chapter 1

"_Fire!" _Trees fall to the flames as it spreads, engulfing the air and fueling itself in its lust for destruction. The fire closes in on another victim and burns them to ashes; dust is all that is left. It keeps leaping from tree to tree, the grass an ever-blazing carpet of death. Smoke hangs in the air as if trying to block the sky, looming over as if Atlas has let go of the sky and it is falling down.

"_Water!" _A tsunami of liquid quenches the fire, the heat leaving as all that is left of the flame is steam. It covers the land in an ongoing current, washing away the ugly scars of heat and decay and making way for a new forestry. Part of the flow sinks into the ground, feeding the saplings in their race for dominance of the precious suns rays.

"_Air!"_ The air itself creates a wall that blocks the water, causing the water to look for other ways of movement. As it spreads, so does the wall and soon the wall sides connect and slowly push together. The air makes an orb filled with water, and the wind pushes it up into the sky to evaporate and become part of the clouds to fuel the wind. The wind while doing this pushes the remaining smoke far, far away till it is just an ominous cloud in the distance, dark as a murder of crows.

"_Earth!" _The ground rises and engulfs the orb pulling the orb of air with it back down, submerging it under the grassy folds. The water and air become energy for the earth, and soon grass is growing, vines are spreading, and saplings are racing. The earth itself falls into a deep sleep, occasionally tremors when it snores. The forest soon is back to its original beauty, and the cycle continues.

I closed off my mind as I finished my training. The clouds disappeared and the water stopped racing in the stream. I walked through the woods as I thought about what had happened to me since those days in the military. I chuckled quietly. If they ever found out I was alive… let's not think about that.

It had been days since the last attack, and my powers were getting restless. Even with all the training I did, I needed to let my power escape. Let it be free, and let it serve its purpose. The elements these days were getting harder to contain, harder to control, and it was bothering me. The clouds were getting stormier and stormier and the water more dangerous by the day. The earth tried to consume me daily, and fires spread wildly.

As I walked past the trees in the forest I stopped to look at one that was different than the rest. It was different, in a way most wouldn't understand. While the other trees were stiff and resolute, this one was, how do you say, relaxed. In the deep confines of this forest, the Redwoods were tall, and they fought for the sunlight at their highest boughs. But not this one. He was only about 6/8 the size of a regular Redwood, and his leaves weren't as green. But it was not trying to reach up. Its limbs were still strong, although somewhat droopy. Its trunk was as thick as the others, and bared no signs of nesting.

Whenever I looked at it, I felt a connection. We both were different, so different we had to stay strong and deal with the situation. I remember when I learned why the water always felt so warm, or the winds never chilly. I can recall the days when I learned I could not be burned, or how the earth responded to me. I used to be happy to be who I am. Now, I'm not so sure.

I walked for about 300 meters before I came upon my home. It was a small, snug building made out of the materials around me. Grass, wood, leaves, ferns, moss, and the list goes on. I walked into my living room and sat down on one of the wooden seats. Its backrest was suited with moss, and the cushion was ferns. I sat there for a while thinking about my past. It wasn't nice.

"_HAHA! Look! It's the freak!"_

"_What a loser."_

"_Why is he like that?"_

"_He's disgusting!"_

"_What a retar-_

I stopped there. I hated thinking about those days. The days of the past. My arrival in the military shocked many, but I liked it. You don't have friends in the army, so I fit in well. I remember the days spent in Ionia and Piltover. I even remember one expedition to Bamble City. Man that was one crazy rodeo. My axe did a lot of swinging in those days. But that was all before Drop-off point…

I stood up and went to the washroom. I looked in the mirror; it was always weird to see my reflection. Whenever I looked, it always seemed like I was in the wrong body. But then again, there is my other one. But I haven't been angry enough to use it in ages. Nor do I want to.

My chestnut hair was loose and messy, dropping in front of my eyes. My nose was still slightly crooked from that war hammer, lifetimes it seems ago. I could still see the small white line on the bridge. My mouth was thin, slightly chapped from going through my training exercises. The scar that ran across my face and down my neck was clearly displayed, as it always would be. But my eyes always made me stare while looking at my reflection. They were the usual pale sapphire blue, and swirled with unknown energy. The faintest wisps of power drifted up my hair sending little blinks to go jolting through every once in a while.

I looked at the basin of water in front of me and splashed my face. The memories didn't seem to want to go away. I grabbed a towel from the rack beside me and furiously scrubbed my face till it was dry.

I looked up, to see a dagger coming down towards my back.

I spun around and grabbed the assailant by the wrist, ready to strike him down when all I was holding was a shadow. Suddenly a blade whizzed by my ear and I turned away at the last second, sending a dagger of my own at the enemy. I walked forward and used the earth to trap my enemy, but the moment I did that a shadow appeared behind me and attacked.

I pulled out my axe and decapitated it in one swing. I then proceeded to focus on my energy. My body and weapon caught on fire and the ground came up to make a protective shield around me. I focused and made three warriors out of water, each holding a spear made of ice. I then used the wind to locate my target. He was in the kitchen, hiding behind the door. I brought my hand to my chest and extended, and a giant ball of fire burst forth and blasted the door to pieces.

When the dust was gone, a man dressed in black appeared. He had a foul set of armour on, and had blades all over his body.

"Who are you and what do you wish for Assassin?" I stated calmly, narrowing my eyes when he drew a blade from his back. He looked towards me with a look of anger in his eyes. I understood of course, he had failed the initial kill and now had to fight for his prize.

"I am here to kill you." He said plainly. He then flung the blade at me, but I just pushed it aside with the air. He growled at how easily I blocked his attacks. He jumped up onto a tree branch and threw another blade at me but I just swatted it aside in midair. I then tossed a fire ball at him and he had to jump onto the ground to avoid injury.

"Well since you're not going to introduce yourself," I began. "My name is Lorenzo Morgenstern, Elemental of Noxus." I jumped into the air and used the winds to keep me up. I brought the clouds together and released the rain that was pent up, and made one hell of a storm. He seemed to realize what he was getting himself into, and ran for it. The shadows seemed to warp around him, but whenever he tried to dive into one I threw a fire ball at it.

Finally he turned around and hurled a knife at me which I easily redirected, but the delay gave him a chance to get into a shadow. A voice that seemingly came out of nowhere chuckled, before saying "In answer to your first question, I am Zed, Assassin of the Dark Order, Champion of the league of legends."

I sighed and turned to walk back home when I saw fires in the distance. _SHIT_ I swore in my mind. They found me, and I had no place to go now. I quickly scanned the area until I found a small dark device on the ground. It hard ghoulish energy coming from within it, but it seemed to be a location device for something. I smiled inwardly, for I had heard of the "League of Legends."

Fields of Justice, here I come.

Line break

On the other side of Runeterra, in the institute of war, a man dressed in blue ninja attire sat down on a park bench beside two others. He had two slim blades strapped to his back, and his pale blues eyes intently searched the surrounding area for eavesdroppers. Beside him was a women dressed in green ninja's robes, very much similar to the mans. She had black hair and a slim frame, with large curves and strong legs. Two karmas rested in her clenched fists, and she darted her head around for possible threats. Finally, beside her, was a small yordle creature dressed in purple. It was rather odd for most yordles, for it was unseeingly energetic. It was having a hard time sitting still, even though he knew the importance of the matters about to be discussed. On his back were some shuriken, and his arms itched to throw them. His hands were letting loose sparks and were pulsing with electricity.

The three of them, just for the slightest of moments, took a look at the grounds before them. They were in a communal garden of sorts. Odd sorts of plants were grown here, but there were still flowers and bushes. In the center of the area was a fountain dedicated to the man Haythem Mantra, a summoner who helped found the league. It was for his help in creating the resurrection spell as well as most of the summoner spells used in the Fields of Justice today.

The three figures were none other than the triumvirate of the Kinkou, Shen, Akali, and Kennen. Akali's green eyes scanned the garden in an unending watch for threats. "Has Zed found him?" she asked, wanting to confirm on the ominous news she had heard the thus morning. She had just finished her meditations when one of the novice summoners arrived with a letter from Patrolucus, her informant on that side of the Great Barrier. He reported that the hut went up in flames but no body was found.

Shen turned his head to look at the woman beside him, a sigh escaping his lips. He knew where the man in question would go, and he was almost sure it would disturb the balance of the institute. "Yes Akali, he has."

Kennen, who had been only listening thus far, piped up. "He escaped though, did he not? I think we would know if he was dead." The question of course was valid, but it irritated Shen that the Yordle would ask a question he knew would be unanswered.

"I do not know Kennen, I do no-"

That was as far as he got before the wall behind them exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chunks of steel and plaster fell upon the three Ninja's, burrowing them deep within the collapsed room. Akali was out cold, for a two-by-four had fallen upon her head and gave her a mild concussion. Shen for his part came in and out of consciousness, his head throbbing and his whole body aching. Part of the ceiling had come down, and his legs were trapped under. There was still feeling, but he wouldn't be able to walk, much less fight, for weeks. Kennen though had been lucky, for he had Lightning Rushed away before any major debris could land on him. He grabbed a couple shuriken off his back and raced through the gaping hole in the side of the building and stood in shock at what he found. A massive tornado had struck right in front of the Institute, and the winds had hurled a couple massive boulders into the side of the building. He was about to go and find Janna to try and dissipate the storm when he noticed the speck in the middle of the storm.

That's when he realized it was a person.

He heard a groan come from the other side of the room and saw Shen come round, and Kennen knew that for now getting the three of them out of danger was the top priority. He ran over right as a hole was made in the side of the room and Alistar and Graves came lumbering in.

The monstrous Minotaur saw Shen and Akali under the wreckage and started fishing them out while Graves ran up to the small Yordle by the hole in the wall. "Get over here you little Tyke!" Roared the outlaw, not taking notice at the fact that Kennen was staring out side. The shotgun wielding man huffed and made his way over to the only awake ninja. "Got your arse over here you little bast-" was all he said before he saw the storm.

Kennen, who from appearance was just staring at the tornado, was actually using his powers to try and look at the man inside the winds. He had finally made it to the last layer when an almighty crash made the foundations of the Institute shake, knocking everybody in the room except Alistar over. Kennen got up to finally see Janna making her way towards the giant storm. She approached the thing until she was literally in the eye of the storm when her whole body went rigid, before she came drifting as fast as she could back.

Graves headed over to the opening and looked at the front of the institute. He was thoroughly shocked to see some bruisers there with their weapons out and armour on. He could spot Garen, Xin and Jarven in their gold and blue regalia. He saw Darius by himself with his dark armour and red cloak until Riven walked up beside him. Wukong was standing beside Nasus and Renekton. Finally, he saw Olaf, Tryndamere, and Sejuani moving beside the Noxians. Tryndamere's sword shined in the daylight, and Olaf's axes gleamed in anticipation.

Graves was confused till he heard the small one beside him gasp in shock. "It couldn't be…" He heard the yordle mutter. Before the outlaw could ask what that meant, something happened that would never leave his mind till the day he died. The tornado caught on fire.

Not even regular fire though. This fire was red tinted blue, and had appeared to have replaced the winds altogether. Someone or something must be controlling it.

He looked around the fire and saw that balls of fire were being shot from behind it. He was wondering why when he saw what could only be described one was; an army. In the distance, Graves could see a giant black tide of warriors, dressed in blue, red, and black robes. He could see the glint coming off of the hundreds of skywards spears. The faint sound sounds of footfalls could be heard in the distance. At the front of the mass the figures were sprinting towards the tornado, even though it was the storm that was killing them. They hurled spears and shot arrows; threw knives and flung axes. But the fire was just eating it up.

The champions who had been standing around at the entrance to the institute burst forward, sprinting towards the mass. Graves could see behind them came the Carries, then a couple of mages. Half of the champions were now full out sprinting towards the legion awaiting them.

Suddenly, and very abruptly, the tornado just ceased to exist. In the air though, was a figure clad in brown and red robes. He floated onto the ground and stomped his foot. The earth itself shook, and a fissure was created between him and the army. He raised his hands, and a small tsunami burst forth from the fissure, wiping out hundreds of warriors. But more kept on coming.

By this time, Graves and Kennen were running towards the army as well. They were within 100 meters when they saw the first champion kill. Ashe had let lose one of her mighty Enchanted Arrows, and it had passed through the heads of two soldiers before it finally implanted itself in the chest of another.

Darius had the honour of getting fourth and fifth kill. He ran at his foe and once close enough preformed decimate, lopping off the head of one enemy before he leapt into the air and brought his axe down in an overhead strike upon another victim's skull. It splattered like jelly.

Pantheon leapt into the air and landed in the middle of a dozen foes, killing two by the force of impact. He quickly found himself fighting in a sea of enemies.

Nasus and Wukong, with the help of Renekton and Malphite, cleared a path straight through the enemy forces, mixing themselves halfway through the men barreling down upon them.

Riven and Katarina were fighting side by side against a group of hammer wielders. Katarina went into the death lotus position while Riven recreated her relic blade and sliced her enemies to shreds.

Graves managed to get a couple buckshot's in before he was shooting for his life, pumping the gauge on his gun like no tomorrow. Kennen had created a giant electrical field around him, and his shuriken were flying everywhere. Whenever an enemy sneaked up upon Garen, or Lissandra, they found a blade in their throat.

But none were fighting like the man who had made the Tornado. Once the enemy had reached him, a short sword made of obsidian had appeared in his hand and he was killing foes by the hundreds. The nails on his fingers had turned into purple talons, and any who got too close found a claw in their face. His body had caught on fire at some point, and all projectiles were being redirected by the wind.

They fought for what seemed like hours, before a horn came from the distance and the remainders of the army fled. Ezreal, Miss Fortune, Draven, and Vayne went after them to pick off any stragglers while the rest of us started heading towards the man in robes.

Darius headed towards the man in robes, just in time to hear him talk. His voice was rather soft for such a destructive man, but it sounded familiar. It was the voice of someone past the Great Barrier, but his accent sounded somewhat, Noxian? He turned to face the man to hear him talking to Janna.

"Ah, my dear, I am sorry for the shock," He started, giving her a lopsided grin. Darius could see the support blush a small amount, making him cringe inwardly. He was not a very emotional person, and love was a foreign concept to him. "But I could not have you getting to close as I began charging up the fire."

The others were beginning to emerge out of the dust of war, and it seemed that all had survived. Xin Zhao had received a gash to the shoulder after taking a hit for Jarvan IV, and Udyr had a broken arm from a war hammer, but everyone was fine.

Darius turned to walk away when a summoner came running out to the field. He was out of breath, and his robes were covered in dust, but he was able to wheeze out his message. "Venerable summoner Gwendolyn and Mikael would like a word with this man." He looked pointedly at the robed mage, waiting for him to make a move to follow him. But he man just stood there, with a baffled look upon his face.

"Why should I go with you?" He asked the novice, making a couple eyes widen in the process. Darius understood most thought this was outrageous; declining a request to speak with the high summoners was not allowed within the league. Summoners had to respect the champions and vice versa. But then again, this person might not want to join the league. He probably brought the army here because he knew he would have assistance. While this was wise, the plan and the man being cautious of the Venerable Summoners, Darius found it rather rude he would endanger the lives of the champions and then leave like nothing happened. At that moment, the purple robed ninja Kennen came into view.

The man's eye's widened at the sight of the small yordle, making some heads turn towards the purple clad ninja. Kennen for his part stayed calm, something rather hard for a small creature literally pulsing with electricity. The yordle looked at the elemental with narrowed eyes, almost as if he was going to reprimand the man. He spoke softly, but his tone made him intimidating. "Follow the man friend, the high summoners are not ones to… mess with."

For the most part, people thought that this robed man was just going to laugh at the feeble creatures attempt to sound dangerous, but were surprised to see the his face pale considerably. "Yes of course, boss, yordle, man, guy." He in five long strides was past the Novice summoner who was sprinting to catch up with the man.

All eyes turned to the ninja, shocked that he could boss the cloaked mage around. Kennen stared each champion in the eye, quickly getting irritated by the amount of attention he was getting. "What are you looking at?" He snapped, his hand reaching for a shuriken, already dancing with electricity. Almost immediately all of the champions began talking to each other, heading back, or bandaging injuries except for one.

Talon had seen the exchange between the Heart of the Tempest and the robed warrior, and was intrigued by their behavior. They almost acted as if they knew each other. Talon saw the small warrior head after the two others, and made the quick decision to follow.

He saw Kennen catch up with the others, and hid behind a pillar when he saw the novice look back. He tried to eavesdrop on their conversation, but they weren't speaking all too loud. All he got was small parts of it. "They both found me…no, it's safe… yes I'm alright… are they going to be okay?...I guess I'll have to stay here then."

A new champion? This ought to be interesting. The door opened to the high summoner's office, and one of the senior summoners opened the door. His face paled slightly when he saw the man before him, but he toughened up and led him farther inside. Before the door closed, I stealthily snuck in undetected. Venerable Summoners Miakael and Gwendolyn were sitting at a table, small cups of china resting on top. They both turned their heads towards the group emerging, and Kennen and the senior summoner bowed. Mikael looked directly at the mage, waiting for him to bow as well. Talon laughed internally when he didn't get the gesture until the ninja beside him kicked his legs out from under him, forcing him into a bow. The three got up, the mage cursing the yordle beside him while Kennen just had a cheeky grin spread across his face.

Gwen looked upon the figure in front of her. His caramel robes were covered in dirt and dust, with cuts running all around it. His jeans were ripped, and his hood was beginning to fall off. His boots were covered with mud, and it was ruining her carpet. She decided to speak since her co-worker seemed to be in no mood to engage this conversation.

"Hello sir," I began politely. "I am Venerable summoner Gwendolyn, and this is my partner, Makael. May I ask, what were you doing here? And what was that army following you?" Mikael nodded along with me, and I wanted to slap him in the face. He was a blubbering fool, whose governmental rank acquired him this position.

The mage in front of me smiled, something I found a tad disturbing looking at his state of being. The closer I looked at his clothing, the more blood I saw. "Venerable summoner, I should begin by explaining where I come from. I used to live in a small hut deep within the confines of the Kumungu jungle. Yesterday, an assassin found me and tried to kill me, and while fighting him off the army that we just defeated came and destroyed my home. The people after me are known in my part of the jungle as the _Mi-Chek,_ or in English, Night Beasts. I had, some time ago, accidently entered their "Holy Land," and they wanted to kill me for it."

I was rather shocked, for I had heard of no such civilizations existence. This man intrigued me quite a bit. His voice was soft and smooth, but from what I saw out of the institute windows, he was a cold-blooded killer. His form of fighting was unforgiving, and it shocked the Summoner on how different he seemed off the battlefield.

The mage continued after looking around the room for a while. "I came here for three reasons. One: I was wondering if I could become a champion." This surprised me a tad, but Miakel and I shared a glance and I knew what the response was. Mikael finally spoke up for once.

"I believe we could make arrangements for that." He was about to continue when the man lifted his hand.

"I also wanted to tell you who the people chasing me are. The last thing I wanted to speak to you about was who the assassin was that attacked me. He is apparently a part of the league."

"Who?" I asked.

"Zed."


End file.
